


The game

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Elrond and Thranduil meet again after way too long. Are they still the same people?





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-06-21 09:23pm to 09:40pm

When Thranduil had first stepped into his life, Elrond had been sure there would be something along the road for both of them. 

After the first few millenia and various meetings with the headstrong king, Elrond had to admit that this was getting more difficult than he could have imagined. 

Back at the beginning it had almost been easy. They had both been young, even impulsive. And both had had enough skill not to bring an early death about despite their various antics. 

These days though, both had slowed down considerably. Settled into their lives as they were, no one really expected anything than what they knew from them anyway. 

Which was exactly the problem. 

And today a party was bringing them once again face to face. 

The king and the master of valley. 

The air became instantly alive when their eyes met. 

"Thranduil."

"Elrond."

No titles.

Not for each other.

"I see you have finally made it to another party."

Thranduil's voice was soft, soft enough so only Elrond could hear him.

"You could have invited me to one of yours."

"So could you have."

They shared the smallest of smiles.

"You are staying for the actual ceremony."

Not really a question. 

A demand. 

"Of course."

Thranduil gave a satisfied nod. 

"We should use this time wisely."

Elrond was curious but had learned the hard way to be on his guard with this particular elf. 

"Into what direction?"

Thranduil, naturally, just brushed a strand of hair back over his shoulder before answering in an almost bored tone of voice, implying that Elrond had to know the answer already.

"To get reacquainted of course."

Elrond wanted to face-palm. 

If he wouldn't be too old for something as immature as that. 

Not that Thranduil behaved according to his age.

"You still want everything at once."

Thranduil, for the first time since their conversation had begun, showed him a real smile that actually reached his eyes.

"I am king."

And there was that. 

Elrond remembered the statement all too well. 

Especially during more private moments.

Oh well, two could play this game.

"Yes, my king."

He could see the shudder in the beautiful features and in turn had to consciously control his own reaction. 

Smiling himself, he picked up two glasses, handing one to his soon to be opponent. 

"Let the better player win."

"Yes."


End file.
